FOR ALL DAMON SALVATORE FANS!
by FallenAnqel13
Summary: No longer accepting requests! Sorry! Tired of it always being Elena who has the handsome, bad-boy's heart? What if I told you it could be you? What if Damon loved you? Well, here's your opportunity for that to happen. The thing is, the craziness will take place at your school! Damon Salvatore will be following you around all day and making your boring classes into something fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another one of my wierd, one-shot, alternate universe thingeys. Is that even how you spell "thingeys?" *shrugs* Oh well, anyways, something very funny happened at school last week and it gave me an idea ...**

***What would it be like to have Damon Salvatore following you to all your classes? Not only that, but he's madly in love with you! How would a possessive, love-struck, vampire act around you, your friends, and your teachers? **

**Want to know the answer to these questions? All you have to do is submit the following answers in a review. So, review and wait to see how a day with Damon Salvatore following you around would be! Have fun!**

**Here are some of the questions for you to answer:**

**1.) What is your name? *REQUIRED* **

**2.) What is your schedule? (What classes do you take, and in what order?) *REQUIRED***

**3.) What are the names of your teachers, and what do they teach? Are they nice, or do you just wish you knew where they lived so you could egg their house? *REQUIRED***

**Example: Mrs. White - History (I already egged her house!) L.O.L! :D**

**4.) Describe your school. (Small? Large? One single building? Various spread out buildings? Brief description of your school.) *Optional***

**5.) What are the names of your closest friends? (If you wish to protect their identity, just make some names up. This is just for fun!) *REQUIRED***

**6.) What is the name of your best "boy/guy" friend? *Optional***

**7.) You may give the name of one of your exes. Now, that would be fun! (You may describe them if you wish.) *Optional* **

**8.) What do you eat/do for lunch? *REQUIRED***

**9.) How would your parent(s)/guardian(s) react to your new BF? *Optional***

**10.) Give a little information about yourself. I'm not asking for a biography, just something you think would be important for me to know. *Optional***

**P.S. If you want more than a one-shot then you must PM me more information, or a scenario at your school. Just give me an idea for what you want. If I need more info I will PM you back. ^_^**

**HAVE FUN AND REVIEW!**


	2. My Day With Damon Pt 1

**Okay, I realize that I did not give enough information for the project I had in mind. That is why I think it would be best if I gave you guys an example using me. This is the way that I will attempt to write all of the other stories. Remember the more information you give the better. Also, to those of you that already reviewed and wish to add or change something feel free to do so. **

***I will be writing this from my point of view, but the rest of the stories will be narrated. Like instead of saying, "I or my," I will say, "You or your." I just had to clear that up because I have no idea how you guys actually think. That's another thing, I am not perfect. Therefore, I will try my best to get as close as I can to your school, teachers, and especially you. If I completely blow it then let me know and I will try to change it, but please keep in mind that I have a lot of schedules to do. If I do a pretty descent job and you like it then let me know in a review. Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking now and let you enjoy my awesome day with Damon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon. I only wish I did. Also, do NOT steal my idea and use other people! I WILL sue you! Ha, just kidding. No, but seriously don't steal my idea and place it somewhere else or use a different person. If you do that that just shows the lack of creativity you possess. It is also called stealing and that is a Sin. So, don't do it!**

**(Lucy's POV)**

Algebra 3

Could she make anymore mistakes? The answer is 256, no, its actually 478. How on earth do you go from 200 to 400? How could a certified teacher make so many mistakes? This was beyond ridiculous. I merely sighed and erased my previous answer. We continued on working with various different Algebraic problems until we had about twenty minutes left of class. I looked over at my friend Monique and saw a look of pure confusion etched all across her face. Yeah, I could totally relate. I was going to have to come for after school tutorials.

I simply looked down at my notes and looked over at my homework. They were somewhat similar, but not exactly. I could at least work on the ones I knew, and simply ask for help today after school. I was just beginning on my first problem when somebody knocked on the door. I merely decided to ignore them seeing as I had thirty questions to answer on the homework. As, I began on my first question I heard Mrs. Thomason say.

"Lucy, something's here for you."

I simply looked up from my work and stared at what I had received. My jaw nearly hit the floor at the beauty of it. It was a black, medium-sized, teddy bear holding a heart that said, "I Love You," with a heart-shaped balloon wrapped around its wrist floating in the air. I merely stared at it in disbelief and replied.

"Are you sure it's for me, Miss? Maybe it's a different Lucy."

She shook her head and replied.

"No, it clearly says on the small tag, "For: Lucy," and it has your schedule on here."

I stared at the huge arrangement of gifts skeptically. Who could have sent me them? I didn't have a boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I had never had a boyfriend in all my life. I also didn't recall winning any type of award or prize for anything. This was rather odd.

I simply stood up from my desk and walked towards the front of the room. I carefully grabbed the adorable bear and stared directly into its eyes. I couldn't detect any camera or recording device, so it was safe to say it was a simple bear. I then heard a deep amused voice say.

"Always so distrusting. I guess that's part of your charm."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. I instantly looked towards the door and saw none other than Damon Salvatore leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. I merely blinked at him and didn't reply. What could I say? I didn't know if I should look away or if I should scream. This was Damon Salvatore, famous vampire and lady charmer. The key word, _**vampire**_. What was he doing here, and how did he know my name?

There were so many questions running through my head at that moment. What did he want with me? Was he going to kill me? Was he going to kill my classmates? Why had he given me these gifts? Had it even been him? Also, why was he smiling like that? Like he knew something that I didn't. This was a bit unnerving. I simply took a deep breath and replied calmly.

"Thank you, I suppose. Are ... are these gifts from you?"

He merely smirked and walked further into the classroom. Please don't kill my classmates, please don't. I merely gave him a small smile in return and waited for him to reply. He then grabbed my teacher's chair and made himself comfortable. He then placed his hands behind his head and replied with a smirk.

"Of course, they're from me. Who else would they be from? You're not cheating on me, are you?"

My mouth fell slack and simply stared at him dumbly. My face instantly became completely flushed a light pink and I could merely stare at him. Did he just say what I thought he said? I also noticed how his smirk fell and his eyes darkened when he asked the last question. Not only that, but I heard everyone in the room instantly gasp after hearing what he said. Oh my gosh, this was so embarrasing! How could he have just said that out loud? I looked over towards where my friends were sitting and I saw them staring at me in disbelief. How was I going to explain myself to them?

I instantly turned away from them and covered my face with my hands. This simply had to be a dream. There was absolutely no way this could actually be happening. Suddenly, out of no where, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I instantly stiffened and refused to look up. I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I just didn't want to look at him because I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. I them heard Damon growl.

"Turn the hell around and go back to your stupid math. There's nothing to see here."

That's when I instantly heard my teacher say.

"Lucy, what is the meaning of this? Tell your boyfriend, fiance, whatever he is to you that he cannot simply barge in here and ... "

That's when I instantly felt the arms around me disappear and I heard Damon say.

"Shut up and go get a coffee or something."

I had a pretty good idea of what he was doing, but I decided to look anyway. Yep, he was compelling her. I merely looked down and didn't say anything. What could I say to him? Tell him not to do that? Yeah right, Damon Salvatore didn't like being told what to do. I watched as my teacher simply nodded and walked out the door. Well, that's definitely a good way to avoid math class. I then saw him turn towards my classmates and say.

"Class dismissed, get out of this hell hole already. I always hated math. It was and still is a stupid class."

Then I saw a shy girl from the back raise her hand and say.

"But we still have twenty minutes of class left and we can't leave class until the bell rings."

Damon merely rolled his eyes at her and replied.

"If you want to stay here, then be my guest."

He then turned towards everyone else and said.

"Now, as for the ones with an actual brain. Get out of here and go get drunk, or whatever teenagers do."

I then saw a boy from the back of the classroom stand up and say.

"Eff-this, I'm leaving."

And he did just that. He grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom. Then a couple of his friends soon followed after him and walked out. I looked over towards my friends and saw them placing their work in their bags. I gave my friend Monique a shy smile and simply looked down. After she was done packing her stuff, she walked by me and said.

"I want details tomorrow."

I gave her a simple nod and didn't reply to that. This was so confusing. I wasn't even sure what I was going to tell her. **I** didn't even know what was happening. I merely sighed as I watched everyone walk out, even the girl that had spoken, decided to leave. Well, this was definitely unexpected. Hopefully none of them got caught leaving class early.

I then turned towards Damon and said.

"So, um, is there something you needed?"

I simply lifted my hand and rubbed the side of my arm gently. I then looked down and said with a deep blush coating my cheeks.

"I know that you really didn't mean those things you said. So, I was just wondering what it really is that you want from me. I don't ..."

He instantly interrupted me and stated firmly.

"And who said I wanted _**something **_from you? Have you taken into consideration that I might actually want **you**?"

I merely blinked and replied honestly.

"No, I don't think of that as a possibility. I am nothing special. You could have any girl, or I guess I should say woman, you want. Why on earth would you go after someone like me? You don't even know me."

I finally looked up at him and noticed a deep frown graced across his beautiful features. I merely sighed and moved towards my desk to get my things. I guess being early to my second class wouldn't be such a bad thing. I carefully held the cute bear in one hand and put my things inside my bag with the other. As soon as I was done, I drapped my bag over my shoulder and turned back towards Damon.

I nearly had a heart attack when I realized he was standing right behind me. Didn't he know he could kill someone by sneaking up on them like that? My hand instinctively clutched the teddy bear more tightly and I took a quick step back. He was much more handsome in person. It should be illegal for someone to be so beautiful. I took a deep breath and was just about to tell him not to sneak up on me. When I suddenly felt something warm upon my lips.

It took my brain a couple of seconds to process that he was kissing me. When the idea finally set in, the only thoughts going through my mind were ... Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm kissing Damon Salvatore! I'm actually kissing him! He just took my first kiss! His lips were soft and warm against mine. The kiss itself was gentle yet possessive, in a way. I did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the moment and kissed him back.

I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. I slowly closed my eyes and let him wrap his arms around me once again. We lasted kissing for several seconds until I felt him bite my bottom lip with his teeth. At that, my eyes instantly flashed open and I immediately pulled back. Or, at least attempted to. He refused to remove his arms from around me and that made me nervous. He simply chuckled and replied smugly.

"Actually, I believe I know you very well. You have two younger siblings, one girl and one boy. You live with your mother and her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. Who you've punched quite an impressive amount of times, might I add. You love to read and write stories. Your favorite colors are blue and black. You favorite singer is Daddy Yankee. Your favorite food is Chinese food, even though your family is Hispanic. Oh, and you have a great tendency to talk in your sleep."

The only thing I could do was gape at him in pure amazement. It took a couple of seconds for me to recover, but when I did, my face instantly flushed a deep red. I couldn't believe he knew all of that about me. How on earth did he know all of that? Who had he threatened/ killed? Oh God! Had he hurt my mom? Where was she? I had to call her!

I instantly pulled out my cell phone and was just about to call her when my phone was instantly ripped out of my hand. I stared dumbly at my empty hand and didn't move. I then quickly looked over and saw Damon placing my phone in his jacket pocket. I merely blinked at him then stammered.

"Why ... why did you do that? I ... I have to ... call my mom."

He merely rolled his eyes and replied dismissively.

"I didn't hurt your mother if that's what you're concerned about. I simply went to your house and asked her a couple of questions."

I simply sighed and stated seriously.

"Thank you for not harming her, but when exactly did you talk to my mother?"

He simply smirked and replied casually.

"Lets see, it's Winter. So, I would have to say in the Spring maybe."

I almost fell over at hearing him say that. My mom knew about him since Spring! Why had she never told me anything? I was just about to ask that when he replied tauntingly.

"Well, she doesn't exactly remember talking to me."

He didn't. I stared at him hoping to see any sign that he was lying, but I found none. Yeah, he had; he had compelled my mom. I merely narrowed my eyes at him then replied calmly.

"I see. Okay, um ... well now you know everything about me. So, what can I do for you?"

I was expecting to hear something along the lines of help with finding a witch or simply wanting a bite out of me. What I didn't expect was to be pressed against the board of my classroom with his lips to my throat. I stayed perfectly still praying to God that he didn't end up killing me. My face was completely red and I was pretty sure my heart was going a hundred miles an hour. He was simply so tall and intimidating. There were very few things that scared me. I hated needles, frogs/toads, and clowns. Oh God, how I hated clowns. They were probably what terrified me the most, but I had to admit that Damon was definitely scarier. I simply gulped and decided not to say anything. One wrong move and I would be vampire chow. I heard him simply chuckle and reply.

"Well, you could do a lot of things, but seeing as how you're still a virgin ..."

My face flushed ten different shades of red at that statement and I could feel myself begin to shake. He simply laughed and stated casually.

"You _**are **_very shy, aren't you?"

I simply looked down and didn't reply to that. I was too embarrased to even know what to say. How could he have just said that? That was my own private business. My face was, without a doubt, as red as a tomato, maybe even redder. Nobody had ever spoken to me like that. All of my guy friends always respected me and were very polite to me. I felt slightly uncomfortable at hearing him say that. Therefore, I took a cautious deep breath and stated firmly.

"I suppose I am rather shy, especially concerning those things. Therefore, if you're looking for _**that **_then I would suggest you look elsewhere. Prefferably somewhere very far away from here."

I then saw his amused smile instantly disappear and be replaced with a deep scowl. Oh God! What had I just said? I felt him instantly take a hold of my chin and tilt my head roughly to the side. He was going to drain me. Well, this wasn't exactly the way I thought I would die, but whatever. This was one crazy world, crazy stuff happens. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain. I waited for approximately twenty seconds, but nothing ever happened.

I cautiously opened my eyes and saw him simply staring at me. I slowly began to edge away from him and moving closer towards the door. I knew I wouldn't be able to out run him, but I could at least give it a shot. He must've known what I was thinking because he instantly flashed over to the door and locked it. Crud! I was so screwed! I highly doubted begging would help me any. I was about to simply sit down and wait for him to kill me when I heard him suddenly say.

"You're lucky I like you, you know. Anyone else would already be missing their heart and a lung."

I simply gave him a small nod and replied.

"I believe you."

He then stared out towards the window and stated seriously.

"The first time I saw you was while you were in Mexico. I heard they had pretty good night clubs and ... women there, so I decided to go check for myself. I've got to say I wasn't the least bit disappointed."

I merely pressed my lips together at that and looked the other way. I really didn't want to hear about all the girls he had drained or slept with. Part of it was because I was naturally very shy when it came to sexual things. Although, I believe major part of it was because I felt a slight tinge of jealousy knowing he had been with someone else. I had had a crush on him since the first day I saw him, and being completely honest, I wasn't exactly over it yet. I also wasn't a huge fan of murder, but I knew for a fact that Damon didn't like being controlled, or being told what to do. I then heard him chuckle and say conversationally.

"I remember seeing you with a little girl and you were taking her to the store. She kept running everywhere and you simply ran chasing after her. Once you reached the store, she wanted a small bag of chips, but she didn't have enough money to buy them. So, you told her to grab two bags of chips and a drink, and then you payed for them."

I merely stared at him with my mouth slightly open. How on earth did he know that? That had happened back in January! I was about to make a comment when he continued saying.

"I couldn't understand how you could be so kind to her. Since, I knew for a fact that you weren't related. The differences between the two of you were very obvious. She had black hair, with brown skin and brown eyes. While you are light-skinned with brown hair and green eyes. Not only that, but your blood didn't smell similar in any way."

He then narrowed his eyes replied seriously.

"After I saw that, I decided to pay more attention to you. I watched you play with the girl for a while and then walk her home. After that, I saw you begin to walk home all by yourself and that made me ... happy. My first thought was to drag you into an alley and simply drain you, but you ... intrigued me. So, I decided to simply follow you home."

He then smirked and replied almost proudly.

"Although, I will admit that you're good. You nearly caught me a couple of times. You kept looking behind you, and walking faster. I was actually considering simply draining you right there and then, but there were too many people outside. I have to give you that too. You walked through nothing but populated streets and stayed away from the alleys. You have street smarts and that's pretty impressive."

Should I have felt terrified by what he was telling me, or should I have felt proud? At this point, I wasn't really sure. Therefore, I simply stayed quiet and didn't say anything. I watched as he slowly moved closer to me and said honestly.

"When you arrived home, I heard what happened between you, your mother, and that imbecil she calls a boyfriend. You ran out crying, but then you stopped. You ran back inside and there was a lot of screaming. When you came back out, you were pulling two younger kids with you. I remember you held on to both of them tightly and took off running like the devil himself was after you. You ran, until you turned at a corner and banged on somebody's door. You called the older woman that answered, "Mother," and that confused me. It wasn't until much later that I found out she was actually your grandmother and that she had raised you."

I could feel myself on the brink of tears at hearing all of that. He had seen all of that? That was probably one of my worst memories. Damon simply moved closer to me and craddled my face gently in his hands. He slowly leaned in until our foreheads were touching. Then he stared directly into my eyes and said seriously.

"I was amazed with your loyalty. You could've ran and saved yourself, but you went back for your siblings. You knew what would happen if you did go back and you went back anyways. I simply had to respect that. You had a great sense of loyalty and it was very obvious that you were caring towards others. After seeing all of that, I decided to follow you back to Texas. I watched after you everyday, watching to see if you were actually the type of person I thought you were. You never changed. The way you were at home was exactly the same way you were at school."

He then leaned in more closely to me and laid his head gently on my shoulder. I slowly backed up into the wall and he turned his face to where it was directly by my throat. Then I felt him wrap his arms around me and state bitterly.

"It wasn't until I saw that ... that ... _**dick**_ give you chocolates that I realized I wanted you. It made my blood boil to see him with his arms around you and making you laugh. I wanted to rip his arms off and shove them back down his throat. I was simply that furious. I didn't quite understand what I was feeling or why I was feeling it, so I left. I didn't like feeling anything. I had recently turned it off and now you were bringing it back without even knowing."

I slowly lifted my hand and gently stroked his hair. I then gave a small smile and replied.

"So, should I say sorry?"

He then chuckled and said.

"It wasn't your fault, but go ahead and say it anyways."

I actually gave full smile at that and replied gently.

"I'm sorry for making you turn it back on and making you mad. I really don't know who you're talking about, though. I've never had a boyfriend in my life. The only person I can think of is my friend Omar. He and my other friend Conrad are the only guys that gave me something for Valentine's Day. Omar gave me chocolates, and Conrad gave me a card and took me out for lunch."

I watched as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the last part. Therefore, I quickly added.

"Not like that, we just went as friends."

Why did I even explain myself to him?

"Really, now? You wouldn't happen to know where these friends of yours live, would you?"

Ohhhh ... that's why. I simply sighed and replied honestly.

"No, I do not know where they live. They've only been to my house. I've never been to theirs."

I felt him then move his head to stare at me with narrowed eyes. I slowly gulped and asked curiously.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

He merely kept the same expression and stated seriously.

"That's not really helping your case, you know. That only makes me want to kill them even more."

I merely stared at him and asked seriously.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with that. My mom was always there when they went over, and we were always in the living room. They've both been to my house like a hundred times, and they don't even know what my room looks like. That's how strict my mom is."

I then felt him tighten his arms around me and growl in my ear.

"I don't care. I don't want anyone touching you. You're mine and mine only. I don't like sharing. If I ever see those dicks anywhere near your house, especially your bedroom, I will kill them. No questions asked."

Based on the tone of his voice, I could tell he was being for real. Therefore, I carefully wrapped my arms around him and asked seriously.

"So, you really like me?"

I felt him nod against my skin and then reply.

"_**Like**_ isn't exactly the term I would use. It's a bit more than that, but if that makes you happy then sure."

I simply nodded then replied sincerely.

"Okay, well I really like you too. I think you're an amazing, honest guy. You're not afraid to be who you are and I respect that. I'd rather someone be completely honest with me, than for them to be fake with me. You also don't have to worry about me trying to change you. You're perfect the way you are, and I don't want you to change. I accept you no matter what you eat, er ... drink."

I then felt him move away from me and pull back. I merely looked up at him and gave him a sincere smile. He then stared at me with an unreadable expression stretched across his face for a long time. I was about to ask him if he was okay, when he instantly crushed his lips against mine. I squeaked in surprise and attempted to kiss him back, but he was simply too dominating. I had never kissed anyone in my entire life, but even so I had to admit that Damon was an excellent kisser. He knew how to move his lips against my own in such a passionate way that the only thing I could do was hang on to him. I could feel my knees growing weak and I attempted to lean more into the wall so I wouldn't fall. Yeah, he was that amazing.

I was brought out of my _**praising Damon**_ time by the sound of the bell ringing. Oh no! I had to get to class! I instantly pulled myself away from the kiss and replied with a huff.

"I ... I have to go ... to my next class."

Damon merely stared down at me and replied with a smirk.

"It's gonna take more than that to make me let you go."

"Will you please let me go, Damon? I have a project due today and it's worth two test grades. I really care about my grades, so can I please go to class? You already know where I live, so just come over to my house today after school. That way we can talk a bit more. Is that alright? Okay, good, bye!"

With that, I grabbed my teddy bear and ran out the door. Hopefully, I made it on time to class. I ran quickly down the stairs and out the **Carlisle** building. I began my way towards the **Tucker** building, where I had my Economics class. I really liked that class and my teacher, Mister Williams, was just awesome. He was always very nice and understanding. Everyone on campus knew and liked him.

Economics

As I was speed-walking towards Economics, I saw my friend Mike running towards me. There was a railing right in between where I was and where he was, but he didn't even seem to mind. He ran quickly and jumped easily over the railing. He landed right infront of me and instantly embraced me in a hug. I returned it lightly then took a slight step back. He simply laughed and said.

"Hey, lucy. What's with the bear?"

I merely clutched my bear more tightly and responded.

"He's mine."

He simply raised his eyebrows then said.

"I know that. What I mean is, who gave it to you?"

I wasn't really sure what to say. What exactly was Damon to me? My boyfriend? I could feel myself instantly blush at that thought. I simply decided to change the subject and replied.

"The bell's about to ring and I don't want to be late for class. I'll see you later, ok?"

I tried to go around him, but he blocked my path and stated.

"Nah, you're blushing. Did someone tell you they liked you? Or, do you already have a boyfriend that you never told me about? Come on, lucy, I thought we were closer than that. Why don't you trust me?"

Because I don't want you to die. I merely pressed my lips together, but then sighed and replied.

"Mike, I'm going to be very mad at you if I get detention because you're holding me back."

He simply sighed then replied with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll walk you to your class."

"Don't you have a class?"

"Nope, this is my free period."

I simply nodded then walked with him towards my class. I was barely able to make it in time to my next class. I was about to walk inside when I felt somebody grab my arm and pull me back. I thought it had been Mike and I was about to tell him that he wasn't funny, but my words instantly caught in my throat. The expression on Damon's face made me simply want to go and hide under my desk. Why did he look so angry? Damon simply released my arm and instantly grabbed my hand instead.

The next thing he did nearly made me faint. He interlocked our fingers securely together and walked straight into my class with me. Everyone that had once been talking instantly became silent. All eyes were trained directly on me and everyone was simply gaping at me. I was blushing more than I had in all my life. I simply kept my eyes down and attempted to take my usual seat, but I was instantly held back. I stared up at Damon in confusion and asked.

"What ... what are you doing? I have to sit in my assigned seat."

He merely looked around the room then replied with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you usually sit?"

I then moved my head towards the center of the room at the empty seat next to my friend Aidan. Damon simply scowled and replied.

"You're not sitting there. _**We**_ are going to sit at those two empty desks at the back."

"But I ... "

"No, buts, come on."

He then proceeded to tighten his hold on me and pull me towards the desks at the back. He made me sit in the chair near the aisle while he took the chair by the wall. I simply looked over towards my classmates and saw that they had all turned to stare at me. I simply put my head down and avoided meeting their eyes. I then felt Damon lean in closer to me and whisper.

"Do you want me to rip their eyes out? That way they won't stare at you anymore."

My head instantly snapped up at that and I immediately replied.

"No! It's ok, I really don't mind."

He merely narrowed his eyes and replied with a snarl.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

I merely frowned at him and asked slightly offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He merely looked the other way and replied angrily.

"I saw you, you know."

I simply stared at him and asked in confusion.

"Saw me, what?"

His head instantly snapped in my direction and I could see small dark veins beginning to appear around his eyes. I simply blinked at him in pure confusion and didn't say anything. He merely snarled at me and hissed.

"I saw you hugging and walking with that guy. Don't lie to me because I saw you. Not only that, but you denied me. Do you think this is a joke? Do you think that I'm simply going to let some dick take you away from me? You're mine and I will kill anyone that gets in my way."

I instantly stared at him in horror and asked nervously.

"Did you kill Mike?"

"So, that's his name. I'll have to remember that."

I simply closed my eyes and asked hopefully.

"Is he alive?"

He merely narrowed his eyes at me and replied with a growl.

"Why do you care about him so much? Do you love him?"

I simply stared at him in disbelief and replied honestly.

"Apparently, you _**don't**_ know everything about me. For your information, Mike has been my friend since Kindergarden. So, to answer your question, I do care about him. I just care about him in a sibling kind of way. Mike is like my brother. Thinking about him any other way would be sick."

Damon stared at me skeptically for a couple of seconds then replied.

"He's alive, but I still don't like it."

Okay, I could understand that he was a vampire and that vampires were territorial, but this was ridiculous. Therefore, I simply narrowed my eyes at him and replied cooly.

"You don't have to like it."

He raised his eyebrows slightly then replied.

"What did you say?"

I simply cleared my throat then replied more clearly.

"I said, you don't have to like it. He is my friend and nothing's going to change that. You are being jealous over nothing."

"I do not get jealous."

Was he serious? I wasn't going to argue with him about that, so I simply nodded and said.

"Alright."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but that's when my teacher walked in. I gave a grateful sigh and instantly focused my attention on him. As soon as my teacher walked in, he instantly smiled at everyone and said.

"Okay, your business projects are due today. Is anyone missing?"

He instantly looked around then said.

"So, Lucy's not here today? Looks like you will have to present tomorrow Aidan."

Aidan looked back towards me and didn't say anything. I simply closed my eyes then took a deep breath. I then straightened myself up and called out.

"I'm right here, Mister Williams."

He then raised his head and looked over towards where I was sitting. He simply blinked at me then asked.

"Lucy, why aren't you in your assigned seat? What are you doing all the way back there?"

I merely pressed my lips together and didn't reply. What exactly could I say? Oh, I can't sit there because my vampire boyfriend will kill everyone in the room if I don't sit with him. Yeah, I couldn't exactly say that. Wait ... boyfriend? Damon merely smirked and replied smugly.

"She's sitting with me."

Mister Williams simply looked over towards Damon and instantly stared at him skeptically. He then tilted his head to the side and asked.

"And you are?"

Damon simply leaned back in the chair and replied proudly.

"I'm her boyfriend. I came to visit her all the way from Italy and I want to spend the entire day with her. Will that be a problem?"

Wow, he really was an excellent liar. Mister Williams instantly smiled and replied.

"You came all the way from Italy just to see her. Now that's love. Of course, there's no problem. Just try not to distract her too much. This project is worth a major test grade."

Damon simply smirked and replied.

"Oh I know, she hasn't shut up about it since this morning."

I simply threw Damon a slight glare, but didn't say anything. I then turned towards Aidan and mouthed out, "Do you want to go first?" Aidan simply nodded and mouthed back, "Yeah, lets get it over with." I instantly nodded and said.

"Mister Williams, can Aidan and I go first?"

Mister Williams simply turned towards me and replied.

"Of course, do you have everything ready?"

I instantly nodded and replied.

"Yes, I have our business plan, and business cards. Aidan should have the Powerpoint"

Mister Williams simply nodded and replied.

"Alright then, go ahead and get your things ready."

I simply nodded and pulled out my binder with everything in it. I then placed my teddy bear on top of my desk, and made sure he wouldn't fall. I was about to walk away when I was instantly pulled back. I stared at Damon in slight shock then quickly recovered. Although, my recovery was short lived when he instantly pressed his lips gently against mine. He then quickly released me and turned to stare casually out the window. I merely stood there blinking rapidly trying to get myself back together. He was such a cheater! I simply pouted then voiced out my thoughts by saying.

"Cheater."

I saw how he simply smirked, but kept his gaze out the window. I merely huffed then quickly handed over my binder to my teacher. I looked over at Aidan and saw him staring at me with a look of disbelief. I simply sighed then said.

"Aidan, can you please get the Powerpoint set up?"

He simply blinked a couple of times then replied.

"Yeah, alright."

He instantly rose and went to plug in his USB into our teacher's computer. He quickly found the file and instantly turned on the projector. The Powerpoint was instantly projected towards the screen and Aidan instantly moved set up the other part of our project. We had both agreed that giving our project more realism would be better and would get us extra points. So, we decided to show the class a real demonstration of the service we would be providing. Aidan instantly placed a black, rug-like carpet over the floor that would be able to catch all types of hairs. He then pulled out his electric hair-cutting machine and placed it on a nearby table. He then moved to stand by my side and said.

"Hey, lucy, do you mind doing the talking? I'm not good at talking infront of people."

I simply smiled at him then replied.

"Of course, I'll do it. Don't worry about it. You just use the clicker to change to the next slide."

He instantly smiled gratefully and grabbed the remote for the computer. I merely stood calmly to the side of the screen and began telling the class of our "business". What we basically did was give hair cuts and make designs on people's heads. Many of our classmates were a bit confused by the second part and that was where the real life demonstration would come in. I simply gave information on the supposed location, what we would provide, and our prices. It was all about me basically trying to convince them to visit our "business". I simply finished by saying.

"So, that is why I believe you should come and visit our location. If you want the best, you don't have to look far. We are just down the block ready to serve you and deliver the best service in town."

As soon as I was done, everyone instantly began clapping. I merely gave them a small smile then continued by saying.

"And if you don't believe me, then let us give you a live demonstration."

At that, Aidan then grabbed an empty chair and his machine. He handed me the machine and placed the chair infront of me. He then took a seat and said jokingly.

"I swear if you mess up my hair, I will cut all of your hair off in your sleep."

Everyone instantly busted out laughing and I laughed as well. I simply looked up at everyone and I instantly noticed that there was someone that wasn't laughing. I merely sighed and thought, why does Damon have to take everything so seriously? Aidan wouldn't really do that to me. We had known each other since the fifth grade. I merely shook my head at him and looked down at Aidan. I then connected the machine in the wall and asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because once I start, I won't stop until I'm finished. If you don't trust me, you can back out, you know. You won't hurt my feelings."

Aidan merely rolled his eyes and said.

"I'm not scared. Just get it over with already."

I simply smiled and said.

"Okay then, here goes."

I then placed the right size on the machine and began doing his design. Since, he was the head of the basketball team. He had decided he wanted his number on his head. I didn't leave him bald, but I made it to where his number would be obvious to see. When I was pleased with my work, I turned off the machine and said.

"There, all done."

He quickly stood up and turned around so the class could see. There were a few gasps and I instantly saw Aidan cringe. Had I really done that bad? My question was answered when one of the boys instantly said.

"Yo, that design is the sh*t! How the hell did you learn how to do that? That's so cool! Can you do other things too?"

I instantly smiled brightly at his comment and replied happily.

"Well, I can do stars, numbers, and I think I can do names, but I'm still working on that."

He instantly nodded and said.

"How much for a star?"

I simply blinked at him and replied slightly confused.

"Um, well ... I don't really do this often. This is barely like my tenth time. I don't actually do this as a profession. The people I do this on are my uncles and my cousin."

He merely groaned and said.

"That sucks. You did a pretty good job too."

I merely nodded gratefully at him then turned to Aidan and saw him holding a mirror looking at his design from the side. I smiled slightly and said.

"Well?"

He merely turned to look at me and replied with a small smirk.

"Well, it looks like you're keeping your hair."

I simply laughed at that and said.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. I really like it. You did a good job."

I simply smiled at him and nodded. I then heard Mister Williams say.

"You did an excellent job, Lucy. Now clear up your stuff and take your seat."

I immediately nodded and moved to grab the rug, but I was beat to it. Aidan simply smiled and said.

"Don't worry about this, I got it. You just go clean up the machine."

I smiled at him then grabbed the machine and went to the bathroom to clean it off. I was humming softly to one of my favorite songs when I was instantly grabbed from behind and shoved into one of the stalls. I was about to start screaming when I realized it was only Damon. I gave a slight sigh of relief and then started saying.

"Damon, what are you ... Ufffm!"

His lips were instantly pressed against mine and back was instantly pressed against the door. My arms instantly started flying everywhere in an attempt to get away. I was not going to make out with him in a bathroom stall! Some people might think of that as hot, but to me that just seemed sick. Damon instantly growled at me then braided one of his hands into my long brown hair and pulled me closer to him with his other one. It was beginning to get hard to breath, so I instantly pulled my lips away from him and began trying to recover my breath. Although, he didn't stop kissing me. His lips simply trailed from my lips down to my throat. My eyes instantly flashed open wider and began to push against his chest. Damon groaned and stated annoyed.

"What is it?"

I merely huffed then replied slightly dizzy.

"Damon, please don't. I have to get back to class."

"I don't care."

He simply continued kissing me and tilting my head to the side for better access. I panted a bit more then said.

"Please stop, if someone catches us in here, they'll call my mom and I will be in so much trouble that it won't even be funny."

"Again, I don't care. I'll just compell them or kill them. Either way, I don't care."

I instantly pushed against him again and said pleadingly.

"Don't you think it's a bit gross to be making out in a restroom? Listen, my next class is practically my free period. If you let me go, I promise to kiss you all you want. Just wait for a bit, okay?"

He slowly lifted his face away from my throat and I could see dark veins all around his eyes. I gulped slowly then asked.

"So, what do you say? Deal?"

He merely tilted his head and replied with a smirk.

"Deal, BUT I get to kiss you wherever I want."

I bit my bottom lip in consideration then finally decided to give in. I knew that was the best I was going to get. Therefore, I slowly nodded my head and replied.

"Okay, fine."

He simply smiled smugly then opened the door to let me out. I looked around attempting to see if there was anyone else around, but Damon simply grabbed my hand dragged me out. I merely sighed and looked down. I then went towards the sink and began cleaning up Aidan's machine. Damon simply leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest watching me work. I felt a bit self-conscious under his gaze, but I decided to ignore it. I quickly finished cleaning up the machine and walked out of the bathroom. I turned to see if Damon was behind me, but he was nowhere to be found. Where had he gone?

I decided that he must've already gone to my third period, so I merely shrugged and went to my class. I nearly fell over when I saw him sitting casually in his seat by the window with an almost satisfied smirk on his face. I looked around my classmates and saw all of them staring at me. Some of them were trying not to laugh while a few others were blushing. Oh gosh, people had huge imaginations these days. I simply blushed a deep red and walked over towards my friend Aidan. I handed him back his machine and quickly ran back to my seat next to Damon.

My teacher didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary, so he simply called out for the next group to begin. He then came over to me and handed me a paper that asked me if I would be a costumer at the other groups' business, or if I would invest in it. I decided that paying attention to the other presentations would keep my mind off of the deal I made with Damon. It worked for most of the class period, but as the final presentation neared its end, Damon leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"In about ten minutes, I will make sure everyone in this town knows that you are mine."

I merely placed my head down on my desk and thought to myself. What have I gotten myself into?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **


End file.
